Ginga, your such an idiot!
by beybladexxfreak
Summary: Madoka wants to tell Ginga about her true feelings for him, but is scared that he wont return them. Its a sweet and heart-warming story about first-love, friendship and beyblade of course! ;-) Hope you will enjoy! GinXMado
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier:I do not own Beyblade Metal fight or any of the Characters!

Random information: This story starts right after the second season of Beyblade metal fight!

_Ginga, you are such an idiot!_ Madoka thought furiously while her crush was eating in front of her. Madoka and Ginga were sitting in the kitchen of Madoka´s home, the B-pit center. Madoka had just prepared some of Gingas beloved hamburgers. Madoka had been watching him eat feeling irate.

**What is it? You somehow look angry?**

**Eh...m-me?**

**Did I do something?**

**No!** *or you could finally realize my feelings for you* M. thought, sighing out loud.

Madoka had been in love with Ginga since two years now. But all he thinks about was Beyblading! Sure she liked Beyblading as well, yet there were still other things you could care about. The problem there was that she could not tell him. M. was too afraid of being the only one having that feelings. What if Ginga didnt think about her that way? What if he was just seeing her as a friend?

Madoka felt her heart hurt ache just by thinking about it. M didnt want to risk that friendship. If she couldnt be his girlfriend, she at least wanted to hang around him, as a friend. Somehow her feelings sometimes were just confusing her herself. Once she was angry and dissapointed, that he didnt see her as a girl at all and that all he seemed to be thinking about was Beyblading. She just felt that he was acting like a child. And othertimes she loved that childish and natural character about him.

He was a very good friend, who would risk everything to save a friend of his. Ginga was someone you could rely on in hard times. All these sides of him had made Madoka fall for him.

Ginga had finished eating.

**Dont you want to eat ure burger?**

**Mhm...**Madoka was still lost in her thoughts.

**Madoka?**

**Eh...what? Did you say sth?**

Ginga grinned at her.(Madokas heart skipped a beat, seeing this smile)

**I was asking, if you are finished. Dont you want to continue your burger? You have hardly eaten half of it?**

**No...Im full.**

**May i have it then?**

**Sure, go ahead!** Madoka pushed her plate towards him.

**Thanks Madoka!** he was already munching it.

Well, at least I know for sure, that he loves my burgers! M thought smirking.

**Thanks a lot for the meal!** G said rising up.

**Where are you going to?**

**Bey-park. I promised Kenta to watch his battle and i havent seen the other guys for a while now. Wanna come with me?**

M thought about it. If she went with him she would be able to spend a little more time with him, but she wanted to get the damaged beys fixed too.

**Eh...no thanks. I´ll stay here and fix the beys!**

**Oh...okay.** *short silence* **Madoka thats unfair! Why are you fixing the other one´s first?**

He looked at her with his begging eyes. Madoka had to calm her heart first. Why did her stupid heart always react this way, when he looked at her with these begging puppy eyes?

She felt as she had answered him this question already over a hundred times.

**Ginga, you know why. Your bey is the most damaged one. it will take me a lot of time to fix it. Ive already told Yuu and Tsubasa that Im gonna begin with their beys. They wanted to go on a training trip. Did you forget?I´ll have them finished soon and then Im going to start immediately with yours. Ok?**

**Okay.** Ginga sighed depressed. He closed his eyes defeated. He felt strange without his bey. But he didnt want to go on Madokas nerves. He knew, that she was doing her best.

**Then I´ll leave. See you later than!**

**Bye.**

**Bye.**

Hey Guys! Hope that you liked the first chapter! its my first fanfic! :) :) I know there arent many interesting things happening yet. You will have to wait for the next chapter. ive already written the story, just need to tipe it! ;) So please, keep following! More is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka went downstairs. When she was in this room, she always felt happy. It was her territory. She knew eveything about the different bey types and about how to fix them. Summing a melody, she started with the work. Madoka could spend hours here, without feeling tired or bored. Her thoughts-of course- drifted while she cleaned and repaired Eagles wheel.

Its not as I did not try to show him my affection. But when Madoka remembered her failed attempts they all seemed weak and poor. Just a few weeks after she met Ginga for the first time, he got seriously ill. He had been staying at her home with very high fever. She still had to smile about the memory how Ginga reacted towards the doctor and medicine. It was very cute! About that timeshe started to realize her feelings for him. Kenta had left having looked after Ginga and Madoka had been alone with G.

Ginga was sleeping after he had been forced to take his medicine. Madoka had been feeling very flustered watching his sweet sleeping face. Her heart raced so much that it hurted.

Madoka had been so taken by her love feelings towards the sleeping boy in front of her, that she leaned herself over him. She neared her face to his, so that she nearly touched his cheek with her nose. She could hear his slow breating cleary next to her ear. She slowly pressed her lips on his lips. The next moment M. realized what she was doing there and she leaned away from him as fast as she could. Ginga did not react all, he still was sleeping calm as a baby. Madoka felt her face blush and her heart race badly. She left the room to wash her face with cool water and calm herself down. She couldnt believe what she had done right now. She kissed Ginga! Damnit! Had she really fallen for him? For that big yerk? It seemed so...

Another time Madoka tried to make G. jealous. It was during the Beyblade world championship. They had been in the train heading to Russia, where she met that smart and good-looking boy Aleksai. At that moment Madoka hadn´t possibly thought that this boy would be their opponent, that he was a team member of the russian team Lovushka. But what upset Madoka even more was the fact that Ginga didn´t seem to care a lot about her being interested in Aleksai. Masamune and Ginga just had been quite taken by the knowledge Aleksai had, which made her feel like hanging around with two big bakas. (baka = jap. Idiot)

However everything turned out a bit different than expected. Aleksai had used tricks to take advantage and make the team Gan-Gan Galaxy lose. Well..al least his plans didnt work out the way he thought. Madoka had been secretly a bit relieved that Aleksai and his team turned out this way. Because she did regret having started to flirt with Aleksai, without feeling something for him.

She did not like the idea of using someone for her own goals. It was mean and coward. Even if Aleksai did do these things(he used M gentleness to get information about Gan-Gan Galaxy). Sure it had not been all his fault! This strange and crazy man had played his part too. He influenced the russian team very much. All in all she had been very happy to part from him and his team members as simple friends. Afterwards it strangely did upset Ginga a lot that Aleksai had been using his influence on Madoka in order to get information about the japanese team. On their way home he talked a lot about having bladerspirit , fair play and real friendship. Madoka didnt say anything, she just listened to his words, while Masamune, Yuu and Tsubasa agreed.

Madoka did not know what to think after what happened in Russia. Did Ginga say all these things because he was only angry with Aleksai and his way of treating others or had there been other reasons forhis anger? Madoka was not ever going to find that out, was she?

She had talked with Hikaru about her feelings. Madoka liked her very much as a friend and Hikaru had already maken her own experiences with boys. Hikaru has been going out with a boy since two years now. This boy was Kakeru Tategami, the younger brother of Kyoya, who was nearly at the same age as Hikaru.

It had all been due to Hikaru that Madoka even joined the jap. Team. She had talked to Ginga´s father Ryo-head of the WBBA Organization- and convinced him that it would be very good for the team, if they had their own beyblade mechanic. Madoka had been very happy about that. It meant that she didnt had to part from Ginga and being able to join him on his journey through the world made her feel like the luckiest girl ever. She sure had experienced a lot of funny and exciting adventures with Ginga and his team. But after this journey she still felt at the same stage of her relationship with Ginga. Or could she really put it that way? She had learned a lot more of Gingas sides, which made her love him even more.

But was Ginga ever going to notice sth? Did he even ever think about a girls feelings? It didnt seem so! All Ginga was thinking about was beyblading!

Hikaru had suggested to Madoka to give Ginga chocolate on valentines day(a few months earlier). Madoka had taken all her courage and listened to Hikaru. She made chocolate for him and giri chocolates for the other boys. She did give Ginga his choclate first(which had been a little larger than the other one´s Madoka made) to show him that it was meant to be honmei chocolate.

But Ginga ate his chocolate so fast, that he could not even compare it to the other one´s. Madoka had been very dissapointed that her chocolate had been mistaken as giri chocolate. However being a coward as she was she didnt bring herself to tell Ginga about the real meaning of the chocolate. They were honmei! Did Ginga even know the difference? Valentines day just did end in a big disaster for her!

*giri choclate = chocolate given to indicate feelings of friendship or to repay obligations

*Honmei chocolate = chocolate you give to indicate feelings of love

Please send me your reviews! Thanks for reading my story ^_~

The next chapter is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Madoka yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had finished repairing Earth Eagle and Flame Libra was nearly finished as well. _Its already 2.30 am! _M. thought. Her head was hurting. Then she remembered Ginga´s begging face today. Alright if im so close, i might as well continue with Yuus bey. I just need to check on the balance. Well she couldnt lie to herself- Madoka knew perfectly

well, why she was continuing with the work although she was so tired. She didnt want to make Ginga wait any longer. She hated having to admit it, even to herself, but she liked Gingas smiling face a lot!

But M. had been overdoing it. As always she fell asleep on her working desk. She spend there the hole night. The next morning she woke up with really bad shoulder ache. Damnit! M. thought pissed and cursed herself for not for not going to sleep earlier last night. She just looked a mess, when she glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror. Maybe a long shower is going to make my shoulder feel better!she tried to convince herself. After the shower M. felt refreshed though her shoulder was still hurting. She made herself Omletts for breakfast. While she was eating Yuu and Tsubasa came by.

**Hey Madoka! How are you doing? Have you fixed Libra yet? Have you?**

Yuu was just as energetic as always. M. smiled at his flow of words, while Tsubasa looked rather annoyed.

**Are you even taking breath?** Tsubasa teased him. **You didnt even give her a chance to answer to all your questions! She is eating, didnt you notice?**

**Its alright Tsubasa!**I M. said. **Im fine , a bit tired though. And your beyblades are finished.**

**Really ? That fast?** Tsubasa looked surprised now.

**Yep ! **Madoka grinned. **I´ll go and get them for you!**

**Hurray! **Yuu cried.

**Thanks a lot Madoka**. Tsubasa said, when she gave him Earth Eagle. **You are the best!**

Meanwhile Yuu had joined M. with her breakfast.

**I have to go now. Ive an appointment. See you! **With these words Tsubasa headed out of the

B-pit center.

**I wonder what kind of appointment that might be?** Madoka murmered to herself.

She made some more omletts for Yuu and talked with him about his beyblade training trip.

It was a normal working day for M. She rearranged some beyblade spare parts. A couple of customers came and buyed stuff or asked M. for advice. Madoka was used to spend her mornings this way. About midtime Ginga arrived at the B-pit- center.

**Hey Modaoka! How are you?**

**Fine. Thanks!**

**You look tired.** G. commented. He had noticed the dark circles around Madokas eyes. He was always very fast at noticing such things!

Madoka blushed. **Yeah...I got Yuus and Tsubasas bey fixed last night, she explained.**

**Really ? **Ginga was grinning now. **That means you can start with mine now?**

**Yes! **There it was. Gingas smiling face, the reason i stayed up so long last night. It was worth it! Madoka thought satisfied.

**But you arent going to start with the work today!** Ginga was still smiling.

**Eh …? Why not?** Madoka was really surprised now.

**You need to go to sleep in the night, Madoka. Just as normal people , you know. You litlle owl.**

**Ha ha ha very funny Ginga!**

**But that isnt the only reason. I want you to go with me to the Sakura festival this evening!**

The Sakura festival was a traditional japanese festival, taking place every year at the city park. At the end there would always be a firework display. Madoka used to go there very often with her father. She loved the Sakura festival and had missed going there.

**Eh...you want to go there with me?**

Madoka couldnt believe it. Is this really happening? Ginga is asking me out. Me! Madoka Amano! He wants to go on a date with me! Madoka felt thrilled and her heart beat increased.

**Sure!** Ginga said. **I want you to go there with me and the other boys. **

What? Together with the other boys! Madoka tried to hide her shock, but she couldnt.

**Madoka, are you alright? You suddenly paled! **

**Eh...sure. Im okay. I would love to go there.**

**Great. Than lets meet at 7.00 pm at the Shiro bridge!** (The shiro bridge was right in front of the city park.)

**Okay! **Madoka had to fight against the tears, burning in her eyes. She couldnt start crying now, not in front of Ginga! She simply couldnt. Of course Ginga still noticed that something was wrong.

Madoka convinced him, that it was lack of sleep that made her look so down. She was really relieved, when he seemed to believe her. Madoka had the perfect excuse. She told Ginga that she just needed some rest, therefore he left. When he was gone M, threw herself on her bed, feeling exhausted. She felt as if she had fallen pretty fast from heaven back to the ground- back to reality.

Of course, he wasnt asking you out! M. scolded herself. I cant believe I was even considering it! Im soooo silly! She hugged her pillow tight and closed her eyes. Madoka felt even worse than on valentines day. She didnt know how long she lied in her bed, doing nothing.

The next moment Madoka´s phone rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Madoka answered the phone.

**Hello?**

**Hey Madoka! Its me there.**

**Hikaru?**

**Yep. How are you? You sound not so good …**

**Its fine. I had a terrible night, spend it on my working desk.**

**Really? Isnt that what you always do?**

**Ha ha **

**Is that really all Mado-chan?**

**eh..? Why are you asking?**

**Ginga was a few moments ago here, to see his father. When I saw him he seemed worried about you.**

**Really? **Madoka blushed.

**Yeah...and how about telling me what happened? **(Hikaru seemed angry now)

**well...***sigh* **you see...its somehow really silly. Ok, I´ll confess. **

**Ginga asked me if I would like to go on the Sakura festival with him. And I thought he is asking me out, but actually he wasnt! Thats the reason I got depressed.**

**Pffft...Hahahahahaha **Hikaru simply bursted into laughter.

**Oh Madoka! Hahaha that is soooo cute of you!**

Madoka got angry now. **Whats so funny? **She was thinking about hanging up.

**Mado-chan. You are such a sweetie! I wish I could hug you right now. Thats nothing to be depressed about. Hey listen...Im sorry that I laughed, but I couldnt help it.**

**Ive prepared something for you, to cheer you up! Its kind of a surprise. Please come to my appartment in about half an hour. Ok? See you then!**

You didnt give me even the chance to reject, did you Hikaru? Madoka thought. Her friend had already chancelled the call. That was so Hikaru-like! Alright then lets see, what she has come up with! Madoka would have to lie, if she said, that she wasnt interested in what Hikaru had planned for her.

At Hikaru´s apartment

**Hey Mado-chan! **Hikaru hugged her gently.

**Its been a while, you came to visit me. Ive made some cookies and tea.**

Madoka smiled. You just couldnt be angry with Hikaru for a long time. You simply couldnt!

They were sitting in the living room.

**So, what did you have in mind? **Madoka asked, not being able to hold back any more.

Hikaru grinnned now. She left the room and came back with a beautiful midnight blue dress.

**Wow. Is that your dress? Its pretty awesome! What a great colour!**

**I want you to have it.**

**What? **o.o Madoka said shocked. **Hikaru, I cant accept this! You are crazy! **(That dress surely costed a lot, you could see that)

**Madoka Amano **Hikaru said strict. **You just have to! Its was on sale and they only had you seize left. Here it goes with thoses stilettoes! **Hikaru showed her a pair of gorgeous stilettoes.

**I want you to wear this tonight! On the Sakura festival! You´ll blow everyones mind up! And dont worry about Ginga. I´ll arrange it, that you both at least spend some time together.**

**And dont tell me, that you are not accepting it. Or I´ll turn angry!**

Madoka was quite shorttaken. Of all possible things she had come up with, this was just beyond it. She never had guessed at any time that this would be Hikarus surprise! M. felt for the second time this day tears in her eyes. **Hikaru. You are great! Thank you so much! **She hugged her friend.

While they were at Hikarus room, getting ready for the festival Hikaru told Madoka that she would meet Kakeru tonight, on the festival. She hadnt seen him for quite a while now, since he had been on a training been together with his brother and Benkei. Hikaru was really happy about it.

They talked about boys and laughed a lot. Madoka really enjoyed this girly time with Hikaru. She had been working a lot in the shop lately, most the time repairing beys. She didnt even notice that she needed a break. Meanwhile Hikaru was having fun doing Madokas hair. She made curls into her hair, which made Madoka look cutter and more grown-up. Plus Hikaru used some Make-up to cover Madokas tired eyes. M. wouldnt have been able to made herself up in the same way H. did.

Its wasnt too much Make-up, only a bit, so that her face still looked natural, but much prettier.

**That way your natural beauty is still maintained. **H. said

**Which beauty? **Madoka chuckeld. **I didnt ever look this way, before you made me up!**

**Oh...come on. Madoka.**

All in all Madoka had to admit that she was very pleased with her looks. The colour of her dress matched her eye colour and she liked her new hair-style a lot!

**Thank you. Hikaru! **Madoka said feeling so much gratidute towards the blue haired girl next to her. Hikaru smiled.

Hikaru herself was wearing a kinomono. She looked pretty hot in it.

**Im sure Kakeru cant wait to see you again. He will be surprised, how sexy you look in this kinomono!**

Hikaru laughed. **I hope so. actually I bought it only for him! **

They looked for a last time at their reflection in the mirror and smiled at each other.

**I dont think that Ginga is going to resist your charms any longer Mado-chan! And if he did, he really would be an foul! Cause you just look awesome ! I would simply eat you up, if I were a boy! **Hikaru said and played as if was bitting Madoka into her neck.

Madoka laughed. **Help! There are vampire out here! **she said and ran away from Hikaru.

Okay guys. Thats it! I hope you arent dissapointed or sth. I know that this chapter didnt have much action...sorry about that -_-

the next chapter is going to have more characters (ginga maybe? XD) and a lot more action! ;) So please keep up the reading! See you next time...for the_ last _chapter! hihihihi


	5. Chapter 5

Madoka and Hikaru arrived about 7.15 pm at the Shiro bridge.

Ginga was already standing there, together with Kakeru.

**Hey girls! Arent you a bit late? **Kakeru asked smiling.

**Really? **Hikaru played surprised. **Dont you know that the stars are always late?**

**Yeah, you are right … especially the pretty ones! **Kakeru chuckled and put his arms around his girlfriend.

Madoka felt somehow embarrassed and decided to look at Ginga. He grinned at her and they both went a bit aside, so that the lovers could have some privacy.

**How are you, Madoka ? **G. asked.

Madoka knew, that he was remembering their earlier conservation, when she had been upset.

**Im fine, thanks! Actually Im feeling a lot better. **Madoka smiled **Thanks for caring about me!**

**So did you get some rest?**

Ginga returned her smile.(Madokas felt her heartbeat increase)

**eh... well kind off! **Madoka said, blushing cause she actually didnt sleep at all!

**You look better! … **Ginga commented shyly. **In fact you look very nice with this dress!**

**Thank you! **Madoka answered flustered and blushed even more!

*God, this kind of situation is somehow so embarrassing!* she thought.

She couldnt bring herself to look into Gingas face again, therefore she studied what he was wearing.

He wore a pair of black jeans, with an orange shirt and the fitting jacket. His style looked a lot more fancy than usual.

Ginga didnt seem to notice, that Madoka was looking at his cloth. Actually he looked rather thoughtful. Suddenly his cellphone gave the sound of having received a new message.

Madoka wondered from who it might be. But Ginga didnt say anything, he only had a brief look on his cellphone, smiled and looked straight into Madokas eyes.

**Lets go, Madoka! **

**Eh?... ehm sure! But what about Hikaru and Kakeru? **Madoka asked and turned around to look for them. She suddenly realized that they had left.

**They probably went already! **G. said smirking now, as if he knew sth, Madoka didnt.

**Oh I see. **M followed Ginga. Then she remembered something.

**Wait Ginga! Arent we going to meet up with the other boys?**

**Yes, of course! We are heading right to our meeting point. **G. explained.

**Why didnt we meet them here as well? **Madoka asked frowning.

Ginga only smiled as response. Finally Madoka understood what was happening here.

**Hey! You are hiding something from me, arent you? And Hikaru and Kakeru are involved in this as well, right?**

**Im not telling you, not yet. **Ginga replied and smiled whimsically.

Madoka was really curious now. She kept following Ginga in silence and looked around to find Hikaru or someone else from their friends. What is this all about? she wondered. Everyone seems involved in this and I dont have a clue! Why didnt Hikaru tell me something?

**Hey Madoka!**

**We are here! Over there! **

Madoka recognized the familiar voices of her friends. They were all standing on the big meadow in the park. Madoka was quite surprised. Everyone was there : Kakeru, Hikaru, Hyoma, Kenta, Yuu, Tsubasa, Masamune, Benkei and even Kyoya came!

_Eh? _There were ballons, chairs and a large table full of food. They had organized a surprise party!

M. was so astonished , that she couldnt say something.

*Eh? Did I miss my own birthday or something?* she thought nervously.

**Ehm... I-I dont understand ?! **She finally managed to say, feeling confused.

Hikaru smiled. **This is a**_** Thank you**_** party, we have organized for you!**

**Yep! **Ginga said. **Because you have always done so much for us, repairing our beys and everything and we have never thanked you properly for that! **Kakeru nodded in agreement.

**Oh my! **Madoka exclaimed, being taken back. Everyone laughed now, cause she looked so surprised.

**It seems as our idea of surprising you has worked quite well! **Benkei grinned.

Madoka felt so touched, They all came and helped preparing this party, only for her!

**Thank you guys!** she said touched. **Im so amazed, that I dont know what else to say, **

**than thank you!**

**It was my job to distract you! **Yuu announced proudly and ran over to Madoka.

**Oh I see!** M. remembered when Yuu and Tsubasa had been with her, in the B-Pit center.

**Then our apointment had to do with this party, right Tsubasa?**

Tsubasa smiled.

**Hey! We should eat now, before the burgers Benkei made get cold! **Masamune said.

**Wow! You made these burgers Benkei ? They look great! **

**Yeah! And I can assure you, that they turned out delicous! **Benkei said grinning.

**Hey Masamune! Leave us some burgers too! **Ginga said annoyed.

**Hahahaha!**

Madoka was so happy! She was sitting here with her friends, eating and laughing - simply having a good time. She enjoyed every minute of this night.

Then Madoka felt someone tipping on her shoulder. It was Kenta!

**I have a present for you!**

**Eh...? A present?**

Kenta showed her a red rose, he had been hiding behind his back. The rose was wrapped in in a white ribbon and it just looked beautiful.

**Wow! Thank you so much Kenta! The rose is so amazing!**

Madoka hugged Kenat gently.

**Y-youre welcome! **Kenta stammered, turning red. *So cute!* she thought cheerful and let go of him. Kenta quickly ran away embarrassed.

Ginga was standing not far away from where Madoka was sitting. As he saw her hug Kenta, he felt a strange feeling. Hmh...? Why am I feeling so weird? He thought. Its as if Im angry and for some reasons my chest tightened. Somehow I know this feeling! He had felt the same way, when Madoka had been talking with this boy from the russian team! What was his name again? … something with an A! Ah...right! Aleksai!

Ginga didnt understand it himself, but somehow he felt the urge to be next to Madoka. Therefore he went to sit next to her.

**Hey Ginga! **Madoka greeted him in a good temper.

**Did you try the cake yet? Its really good!**

**No...somehow, Im not feeling hungry anymore. **Ginga admitted.

Ginga and not hungry? That is strange! M. thought, but before she could say sth, Hikaru barged in.

**Hey guys! **she said smiling. **Why dont the two of you go to look for a good place, where we can all watch the firework from? Cause there are lot of people here and if we dont hurry, we wont find a good spot any more!**

**Why dont we watch it from here? **G. asked perplexed.

**We wont be able to see much of it from here. **M. explained. She had been already many times on this festival, together with her father. Thats why she knew all the places, from where you could enjoy the firework display perfectly.

**They start the firework on the other side of the park.**

**Okay.**

**And while you both look for a good place, the boys and I will clean up here. **Hikaru said.

**Wait! We should help you! **M. said

**No way! That is your party Mado-chan! **H. protested. **You are not going to help us with anything! Ginga, just take her with you!**

**Aye Aye Madam! **Ginga said and saluted.

As he and Madoka started to walk to the other side of the park, Madoka realized that Hikaru had been right. The city park was getting more and more crowded. Its was difficult to walk through all the people and the booth.

Suddenly Madoka noticed that she had lost sight of Ginga. Eh...wasnt he standing right next to me?

she thought surprised.

**Ginga? Ginga! Ginga, where are you? **

She called for him and started to walk back.

**Madoka? Im here! **Madoka saw him waving to her. He had been stuck in a group of tourists.

As soon as he reached her, Ginga took Madokas hand.

**This way, we wont get separated again! **He said grinning.

**Eh...y-yes! **Madoka said blushing.

Oh god! Ginga is holding MY HAND! I hope my hand isnt getting sweaty now! M worried.

Try to calm down! Calm down !she told herself over and over again.

Meanwhile Ginga thought : Eh? I didnt know that Madoka has such small and soft hands!

He automatically squeezed her hand a bit more, which nearly caused Madoka a heart attack!

Thanks to Madoka, they found a good place to watch the firework from.

**I´ll go and tell them where we are. **

Madoka said, picking up her cellphone. But she couldnt reach Hikaru or anyone else, cause there was no mobile network.

**I cant phone them them! There are too many people talking with thier mobile phones, right now, i think. **M. told Ginga

**Hm...I dont have net either. And I dont know think its gonna become better!**

**And now? **She asked him worried.

**Dont know.**

**I´ll just go back and get them! **Madoka said determinded.

**Wait! They are probably looking for us right now. Cause the firework i gonna start soon.**

**We should just wait for them here, this way its better!**

**You really think that?**

**Yep! **Ginga said relaxed. He wasnt worrying about it that much. **Even if they dont are with us , they still see the firework, right? **

**Right. **Madoka agreed.

So its only Ginga and me, she thought nervously.

_Dont worry about Ginga. I´ll arrange it, that you both spend at least some time together! _

Madoka suddenly remembered Hikarus words. Oh! So thats Hikarus plan after all! Madoka was quite astonished.

No way! So when she told me and Ginga to search for this place, she maybe already had in mind, that she and the other boys are not coming. They are probably watching the firework display from another place!

**Hey Madoka. I tried to call them several times now, cause I´ve net on my cellphone again, but they dont answer. Maybe its too loud for them for them to heart, it?**

**Yeah maybe...**Madoka said, though she was sure that this wasnt the case.

**Well, they will watch the firework without us. **G. said .** The firework is going to start in a few minutes anyway.**

Madoka and Ginga were looking at the dark sky, waiting for the firework to begin.

But only the stars were shining back. Madoka couldnt believe it. She was standing here, next to Ginga and they would watch the firework together! Maybe thats my chance, she thought excited.

*Im here all alone with him! Come on Madoka! You were even holding hands tonight! Just tell him already!* Madoka felt her hands shaking. She was so nervous.

*What if he didnt return her feelings? What if he didnt like her in that way? Im so scared of what he will say! Stop it, Madoka, how long are you going to hide your feelings?*

**Ginga...**she said trembling. Her heart was beating so fast, that it hurted.

**Yes? What it is Madoka? Are feeling all right? **He had noticed that Madokas face was all red.

**I- I wanted to tell you something. **Madoka couldnt bring herself to look at Ginga.

**Yes? **

**. . .**

Madoka heard the sound of the first firecrackers exploding. But Ginga didnt look away. He only looked at her, as if he knew that Madoka was going to say something important.

Okay...thats it guys! lol...No, im only joking! ^^

Of course the story doesnt end this way! I didnt know why I didnt see it earlier, but I realized that the following events on the festival would be too much for just **one **chapter! I actually didnt want to split it up, but this chapter is already very long now and Im not even close to the end.

Thats why there will be another chapter. This time then the _real last _one. ^^

Im sry that I took me that long to upload. m.m *bowing* Ive been kind of busy lately*hehehe*

But dont worry, the next chapter is following fast. I promise!(The next upload is coming in about 2 or 3 days!)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter *hihi*

Please keep following my story. And thanks for having read this far!

See you ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura Festival

The firework display had started two minutes ago. But Ginga was only looking at Madoka waiting for her to tell him, what she had on her mind.

**G-Ginga...***Gulp* Why is this so damn hard? Just tell him! M. thought nervously.

**eh...I-I ...l-lo...**

**Ginga Hagane?! No way! Its really him! I cant believe it! Oh my god!**

Madoka was interrupted by a girl she had never seen more. She had long black hair and was wearing a beautiful kinomono. Madoka noticed that she was quite pretty, in fact she looked like a doll.

**Eh...sorry! Do I know you? **Ginga asked confused.

**No -**she said smiling- **but Im a huge fan! Since Ive seen you battle on the beyblade world championship. Oh...and of course Ive seen your match against Ryuga at Battle Blader too!**

**You were sooo cool!**

Its was hard to stop her from talking, once she had started with it. Ginga looked rather embarassed about the amount of compliments she was making. He didnt know what he should respond to her.

Meanwhile Madoka was looking really pissed!

**Oh! Im such an idiot! I havent even introduced myself yet! My name is Nanami. But my friends just call me Nami! **She said and clinged herself to Ginga´s arm.

**Why dont we watch the firework together? **She asked him innocently and with shinning eyes.

That was just to much for Madoka. That was the straw that broke the camel´s back! How did this girl dare to touch Ginga so easily? And why didnt Ginga say something about it?

This girl was crossing the line by flirting with him too obviusly !

Ginga was used to meet fan girls from time to time, but he had never met someone like Nanami.

He looked a bit helpless and confussed. But Madoka was too angry at him to help him.

That girl had been ignoring her all the time on purpose! Im not helping you, Ginga! M. thought furious. Just see how you will cope with this rude girl!

Madoka turned away, so that she didnt have to see them any more and started to walk away.

**Madoka? Where are you going? **Ginga called after her.

**Madoka ! Wait! **

Madoka though didnt reply, she didnt even turn her head around. She was fuming!

Therefore she just started to walk away faster. She felt so hurt.

I had been on the verge of telling him my feelings. she thought sad. I nearly confessed my love to him! Madoka felt terrible for having left Ginga alone. But on the other hand she felt as if he got what he deserved. Why didnt he say something?

Madokas emotions right now were so mixed up, that she felt as if she had to cry.

Im so tired of having all these anxious feelings! Im tired of hiding my feeling from him. Im tired with all of this! She felt as if her feelings today had been on a rollercoaster:

Madoka had been having so much fun with Hikaru and her friends today! She had been so happy and cheerful when she found out, that the others had planned a surprise party for her!

But now she felt annoyed, dissapointed and sad. Just like the moment when she misunderstood Gingas invitation to the festival. Madoka felt tears in her eyes remembering the humiliation, which Nanami caused her.

**Damn! **She said and wiped her tears away, but only new ones were coming, so she gave up.

Madoka didnt pay attention anymore, where she walking to. Everyone on the festival was so focussed on the great firework, so nobody noticed a single girl walking alone and crying.

*It could have been such a great day! But now everything is ruined!*

Her feelings for Ginga were too strong, she hadnt been able to watch Nanami flirt with him.

Why didnt Ginga realize that? Didnt he know what it meant to be jealous?

Madoka had been feeling so angry, that she simply could have hit her(without having a guilty consciene at all!)

*Arrrgh* Im acting so irrational! I just went away like a little child and now Im even crying, she thought angry with herself. But once she had started crying, she couldnt stop anymore!

Suddenly she realized that she had went quite a distance. She was standing on the meadow on the other side of the city park. Alone. Somehow she felt as if she wasnt alone, she had this feeling of being watched.

Madoka looked around and there was really a man standing there. He was still young, maybe just two or three years older than Madoka. He was tall and looked very self-confident.

**Hey sweetie! **He said with a wintry smile.

**Whats up with you? Why dont you watch the firework? **He asked and went straight into Madokas way. Madoka had to stop walking or she would collide with him.

**Why are you crying? **He wanted to play friendly , but Madoka could sense a dangerous mood, making her get goosebumps - It was his harsh and cold voice that scared her most.

She ignored him and tried to walk away. But he didnt let her, he forced her to stay by

taking her arm with a strong grip.

**Did your boyfriend break up with you? **He asked trying to sound caring. But his voice had a teasing and cruel sound.

**Poor girl... but you know. My girlfriend left me as well, so why dont we two heartbroken**

**one´s stay together? I will comfort you.**

Madoka tried to get rid of his grip. She was really scared now, having noticed that he smelled like alcohol and cigaretts. Although he was drunk, he still was very strong. Madoka couldnt free her arm. She felt her heartbeat increase, but she didnt want to show him how scared she was.

**Let me go! **Madoka tried to let her voice sound steady. But it only sounded terribly scared and teary. The boy chuckeld hearing her voice.

**Hey! What are you doing to her? **Madoka heard an angry voice say. She knew who it was, even before looking, cause she would always recognize his voice._ Ginga!_ She was so happy and relieved to see him. Ginga went straight between the young boy and her and pushed him away, so that he lost his hold on Madokas arm. He even lost his balance, cause he was so surprised by Gingas sudden hit, therefore he fell on the ground. Ginga stood protective in front of Madoka and she suddenly realized that Ginga was just as tall as this man. But Ginga had never, in any way, appeared dangerous to Madoka, just like this man right now.

**If you dare to touch her again, you´ ll regret that! **Ginga said with such a cold voice, that Madoka herself was surprised. She never had heard him talk to someone like this.

It seemed as if this man wasnt looking for a fight, seeing Ginga looking so angry and with such enraged eyes.

**You are crazy**, he murmured and just ran off.

What a coward! Ginga thought pissed and still feeling angry. He would have loved to hit this boy properly and teach him a lesson for daring to touch Madoka against her will.

There was a brief silence between Madoka and Ginga. Madoka didnt know what to say, seeing Ginga so angry. How was he able to find me so fast?she asked herself.

**eh...ehm. Thank you! **She finally managed to say. Ginga didnt react at first.

He was out of breath, as if he had run, what he probably did.(while he was searching for Madoka).

**Why did you go away?** He asked her, looking annoyed. Madoka immediatley knew to what he was referring. The moment when she left him with that fan girl. She couldnt play, as if she didnt hear him, when he called for her, cause she did.

She didnt say something- actually she didnt know what to say. She couldnt say : Well...I was feeling incredibly jealous, seeing that girl flirt with you and therefore I left, you know?

Madoka felt confused. She saw that Ginga was angry, but she couldnt do sth. to calm him down.

Ginga was still waiting for her response.

**I...eh...well I...**

**Yes? **Ginga asked, encouraging her to continue with her incomplete sentence.

**I just cant tell you, ok?**

**Eh? **Ginga was stunned. **What kind of answer is this? Madoka I asked you one simple question and you reject to answer me?**

Madoka didnt answer him, she just looked down at her shoes. She felt as if she was too tired to look him even into his face. Ginga was losing it now.

**Why dont you want to tell me? **he asked.

**You are stretching stubborness! Dont make that kind of face! **He said as Madoka still refused to answer him and looked really unhappy. She wasnt looking at him.

**Are you looking to torment me?**

**Im tormented here! **Madoka said frowning.

**Eh? What? I dont get you Madoka! If I have done sth wrong, than just tell me! How I am supposed to know, when you reject to tell me it? I cant read your mind, you know?**

Ginga didnt realize that he got louder, while talking. His voice nearly reached the volume of someone screaming. He was feeling sooo frustrated!

**Hey Madoka! Im talking to you, at least look this way! **

Madoka still refused to look at him.

**Its too much**, she whispered.

**What? **

**Its too much! **She said louder and started crying. It had all been too much for her. The shock of her encounter with this scary man and her quarrel with Ginga now. She was angry with herself, but she couldnt stop anymore.

**Huh?**

**Its too much, **she repeated and cried even more.

**Madoka... I **

**You are so mean! **Madoka interrupted him crying. Ginga felt bad seeing her cry, but at the same time, he was angry with her for not letting him even speak.

**So this is your conclusion? That Im a mean guy, yeah? **He said pissed.

**I think that Ive at least the right to know the reason, when the girl Im in love with, is angry with me? What did I do, to make you think that Im a mean person?**

These words actually made Madoka stop with her crying.

**Huh?**

Ginga had spoken so fast, that he didnt realize at first, what he just said right now.

**Eh? … no, wait! I didnt...what I actually wanted to say...***Argh*

What am Im doing here? Ginga asked himself. But as soon as he said it, he felt that he was right.

Ginga realized he unconsiously had been in love with Madoka.

Ginga himself was surprised at his sudden discovery. He always knew that Madoka meant a lot too him. He liked her very much, more than you would like a simple friend! In fact he loved her.

He was often thinking about her. He liked the way her eyes sparkled, when she was angry with him for not treating his own bey better! He liked the way she was always so focussed on her work ,so that she didnt realize how the time passed by. He even liked the way she spelled his name and how her voice was able to make him feel better. Why didnt I realize it before? Ginga wondered.

He needed Madoka as much in his life, as his Pegasis needed her repairing skills!

Madoka was taken back, she hadnt accept that at all!

**Ginga? **She asked her voice trembling.

**What you said just now...?**

Ginga was feeling nervous now, therefore he avoided Madokas glance.

**I- I didnt lie...**he finally said and ran his finger through his hair. **I love you. **Ginga now looked into Madokas face and she returned his glance.

Madoka looked straight into his eyes. There was sth about his golden eyes. His eyes were shinning and they changed colour a lot. Now they had gone very dark and they were looking at her steadily. It made her heart go crazy . . .

Madoka was standing there, not able to look away. She was caught by Gingas eyes and she felt taken back. *All this time Ive been scared to tell him and now he just told me it himself !*

**I-I love you too**, she said shy and with red cheeks, which made her look very cute. She felt so happy and relieved as she hadnt felt for a while.

Ginga thought: How does she manage to look so damn cute in this dress and with her red swollen eyes?

While Madoka thought: Im sure I look a mess right now! After all this crying...

All of sudden she felt her face becoming all red. She wasnt able to look into Gingas eyes any longer and therefore she hid her face right into Gingas chest, feeling embarassed.

Ginga chuckled and put his arms around her. They stood there for quite while, hugging and not saying anything. Madoka could hear her own heart beat, or was that Ginga´s heart beating so fast, right next to her ear? Suddenly she felt a very soft and warm touch, right on the top of her head.

Have he touched me with his lips right now? Madoka wondered surprised, not being able to rise her head, cause she was feeling so excited. Then Ginga touched her again and this time she was sure that it were his lips, cause she felt them touch her forehead gently.

Madoka felt so happy, as she never had felt before. Ginga had kissed her right on her forehead!

Then she did sth impulsive, she couldnt control herself. Even afterwards she kept asking herself how she could have been so bold! Maybe she had been caught too much in the hole situation!

She gripped the collar of Gingas jacket and forced him to lower his head, so she was able to press her lips on his!

Madoka didnt know how she expected Ginga to react to this sudden attack. Maybe that he would push her away or sth. But with this assumption she had been totally wrong!

She was surprised, when he kissed her back and placed a hand right on her waist, the other one in her hair, pulling her even closer! There was a warm and joyful feeling spreading all over her, as Ginga deepened the kiss.

*Wow* she thought amazed. This is so much better, than the first kiss, I stole away from him!

(The time when Ginga had been ill and was staying at her house.)

Who would have ever guessed, that Ginga turns out to be such a good kisser?

The End

**Me: Okay guys. Im sry that Im so late. As apology I will give you an exclusive interview with Ginga-san :)**

**Ginga: Eh? What are you talking about?**

**Me: Ginga. I think that a lot of readers would like to know(me concluded) why you are such a good kisser?**

**Ginga : eh...? *blush***

**Me: Did you actually kiss someone before Madoka?**

**Ginga: eh?**

**Madaka(angry and jealous): What? How could you? **

**Ginga : No...I-I didnt...! Please believe me!**

**Madoka: *runs away***

**Ginga: Not again! Why does she always run away? -.- **

**See what you have done now! *running after Madoka***

**Me: Oh...Im sry about that. Hey, wait! I havent finished yet!**

**Sorry guys, seems as if the interview ended sooner that expected! :) lol**

In fact Im a bit sad, that its over. Maybe Im gonna right write an extra chapter or sth.

But later, cause Ive exams next week. (+_+) noooo *crying*

Hope you liked this chapter! Btw...it would really make me happy, if you write me which chapter you liked the most *hehehe*

Please dont forget to review! ;)

See you later!


	7. Extra

**Random Information!**

I promised you an extra chapter for this story: I uploaded it as a new story called: Valentine´s day.

I wanted to put the link here, but somehow it doesnt work ?

Hope you will enjoy it :)


End file.
